


Beauty

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Broken Wings [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Broken Wings Verse, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg From Earlier In The Verse, Protective Tony Stark, Relationship Negotiations, Thor is Not Stupid (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love this verse, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: A peek into Frostiron dynamics in the Broken Wings Verse:One Month past the events of "May Flowers", Omega!Loki is ready to take the next step with Alpha!Tony.But the arrival of Frigga to the Compound brings up a host of bad memories and anxiety for the Omega, and Loki spirals quickly into the same dark thoughts that have plagued them since finding out their Jotunn heritage.Its up to Alpha!Tony to show the newest member of their family that hiding from the pain doesn't mean they are weak, that asking for help is always okay, and that Loki isn't broken, they're just hurt, and Alpha!Tony is ready to stand by their side as they heal.
Relationships: Everyones Poly Because Avengers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Avengers Team, additional background relationships
Series: Broken Wings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/845883
Comments: 43
Kudos: 231





	1. Chapter 1

There were very few times the upstate Compound was _quiet_ , even less times when Tony was the only one up and moving through the winding halls. The Alpha usually went to bed alongside one of his Omegas and if not one of the Omegas, he stayed up until Bruce was ready to vacate the downstairs lab and they walked to the bedrooms together. It was normally Pepper who told JARVIS to lock the compound for then night, Thor who stayed up till nearly dawn watching the stars through the floor to vaulted ceiling windows Bruce had recently repaired in the common area, Bucky who snuck into the kitchen to warm a bottle for Maria, and inevitably, Clint and Steve who tag team raided the pantry to satisfy late night pregnancy cravings. 

With the impending arrival of Frigga the Queen Mother of Asgard and her Valkyrie bodyguard to attend Baby James’s upcoming birth, an eleven month old baby Maria absolutely everywhere and Clint’s still early pregnancy stirring everyone towards excitement, the compound was noisy and more chaotic lately, every room filled and the massive home never silent. 

But it was _quiet_ tonight, or at least close enough to quiet to almost be eerie. 

Tony walked in socked feet through the empty halls and peeked into the bedrooms as he went, checking on each member of his family and sometimes slipping close to rearrange a blanket or retrieve a fallen pillow. 

“Beauty.” the Alpha whispered, sweeping tender fingers over Natasha’s cheek and soothing the volatile redhead as she slept. 

“My mate.” he purred into Clint’s ear, leaned far over to kiss his Omega, and then pulled an extra blanket over where Wanda had fallen asleep above the quilts while talking with her adoptive father. 

“Oh Sam.” Tony grinned when he found the Beta sitting upright and snoring in bed, a well read copy of ‘What to Expect When Your Omega is Expecting” on his chest. The book had first been purchased so Sam could help with Bucky, had been re-read once Steve announced his news and now that _Clint_ was expecting, Sam was refreshing himself on all the male Omega specific details of pregnancy. He was an excellent Beta-Alpha for the family, stepping in when Tony had been MIA in Afghanistan and again when it had taken the Alpha so long to come back to himself and now he was stepping in yet _again_ as Tony moved away from being Iron Man and started to focus whole heartedly on being home with his Omega mates. 

With Sam at his side, Tony never had to worry about their family and sometimes he was so grateful he thought his heart would burst.

“God, I love you.” the Alpha put the book away on the end table and pulled the blankets up to Sam’s chest, kissed his forehead gratefully. “Thank you for all you do.” 

Steve was wrapped around Thor in the big Alpha’s bedroom, covered by the massive golden wings and sleeping about as peacefully as an uncomfortably pregnant Omega could. Bruce was stretched out on the nearby recliner, never one to cuddle or seek too much physical affection but still wanting to be _close_. With no secondary gender present, Bruce’s bond with Thor was born of pure respect and near adoration, his still burgeoning bond with Steve formed from the love they _both_ inspired in the demigod Alpha and it was as pure and wholehearted as any other relationship in their unorthodox family.

Tony stood in the doorway for a long moment just _watching_ , tilting his head to listen to Steve’s breathing and resisting the urge to run his palms over the Omega’s belly. The child wasn’t Thor’s offspring but the other Alpha still cherished and doted on Steve every spare second, and since Steve had slept in Tony’s master suite every night the past week, tonight _Thor_ could hold him. 

There wasn’t room for jealousy in a family like theirs and Tony only wanted to see his mates happy and loved, so this was just fine. 

Bucky and Loki alternated nights between their chambers, moving baby Maria’s crib to wherever they were staying. Tonight Tony peeked in to find Loki’s room empty, so he moved down the hall another few doors and found this little pocket of his family sleeping on the huge bed in Bucky’s suite. Maria was tucked between the two Omegas, Loki’s beautiful wings folded behind their shoulders and Bucky’s powerful _dangerous_ wings swept wide to cover them all. 

_Beautiful_. 

Pietro slept sprawled out on his bed, open mouthed snoring and still mostly dressed. There was a half empty box of pizza on his end table and Tony just shook his head and whispered to JARVIS to make sure and _hound_ the young man tomorrow until Pietro cleaned up. The twin’s room connected to Yinsen’s with a private hallway and the Alpha ducked down it just to peek in on the elderly Beta they all called _grandfather_. Yinsen was asleep with a book like always, grey wings folded neatly as he slumbered, and Tony couldn’t help pressing at his arc reactor and the scars the branched across his chest. 

_Grateful_. 

The Alpha Colonel Rhodes was off on assignment so Pepper was sleeping in her own room, pink wings curled around her slender frame and nearly dwarfed by the utterly ridiculous amount of throw pillows piled high on her bed. 

“Sweetheart.” Tony straightened a few of the pink feathers and nosed at her gently, inhaling her suppressant muted scent and sighing. “Sweet dreams.” 

The Alpha left the bedroom floor of the Compound and moved towards the common area, towards the beautiful windows that let him stare up at the night sky. JARVIS clicked quietly through the speakers as Tony walked, shutting down the Compound and enacting a myriad of security protocols all at the same time.

Nothing short of an atomic bomb could get through to hurt the ones Tony loved and even then, his Barn Door Protocol could probably save them from the worst of it. 

_No one was going to mess with his family ever again._

The Alpha ended up on the curving walkway above the common room, the moon shining bright through the windows and illuminating the colors in Tony’s feathers as he let his wings loose to drape towards the floor. 

Home was so peaceful, even in it’s loudest moments and Tony wouldn’t change it for the _world_. 

But then--

“You’re up late, sweet Omega.” the Alpha turned just enough to catch movement at his peripherals, and lifted his wings again in immediate welcome. “Did I wake you?” 

“I think perhaps Maria woke to your scent in our room.” The Omega Loki moved on silent feet, their wings perfectly still to avoid rustling, voice pitched low so it didn’t carry. Another Alpha would have jumped and startled at being approached in the near stillness, but Tony had lived with super spies and super soldiers and the way Bruce was specifically _silent_ for enough years to only twitch his feathers a little when the Omega joined him on the balcony. “She woke and wanted her Papa, I can only assume my arms were a poor substitute.” 

“No.” Tony opened his wings further and after a moment’s hesitation, Loki moved closer so the multicolored feathers fell over their shoulders. “No, Loki you’re perfect. Every time I see you with Maria, I think my heart grows another size or two.” 

Loki only smiled and they fell to quiet together, Alpha and Omega shoulder to shoulder with the entire Compound asleep around them and nothing but stars to see outside the huge windows. The last few locks on the outer doors slid into space and the second a light on Tony’s watch shifted _red_ in a reassurance from the AI that their home was safe, and Tony breathed a sigh of relief, iron tinged scent easing warmer and more relaxed. 

“You do so much to protect our home.” Loki murmured. “Bucky doesn’t like to talk about what happened at the Tower but I know you have reason enough for such extreme safety measures.” 

“Even if the incident at the Tower had never happened, I’d take all these measures and _then_ some to protect my family.” Tony pressed at his arc reactor again, knowing it was only remembered trauma that made the piece feel suddenly _heavy_. “The Tower taught me to trust my mates to keep me safe, the Compound is my way of keeping them safe. We don’t have to worry here. We’re free to shut ourselves away from the world and just exist if we want to and that’s a freedom most will never know.”

“Hm. The Tower. The _Compound_. I the don’t think indomitable Ms. Potts would very much like you refer to our family and home in such cult-like terms.” the Trickster god stated dryly. “No matter the tax breaks, she apparently draws the line at wearing unfashionable robes and attending church.” 

Tony laughed out loud, feathers fluttering in delight at the sass from usually withdrawn Omega. “Pepper’s anti-cult because she thinks it will give me a God-complex. She’s not wrong.” 

“She never is.” 

“She never is.” the Alpha agreed with another laugh. “She _did_ mention earlier that we should look into moving you and Bucky into adjoining rooms. I know Bucky still needs some space but the two of you sleep together every night so--” 

“Sometimes I ache with how beautiful you are.” Loki interrupted, their voice dipped low in awe _as_ they turned to watch the Alpha with red-shifted eyes, glossy black feathers trembling and sweet scent lifting cautiously aroused. “I never thought to say that about an Alpha, but when you came to our room just now, I couldn’t help but follow you here. I don’t know how the other Omegas keep their hands from you.” 

And then even quieter…. “Anthony. _Alpha_. You are _beautiful_.” 

“Lo.” Tony’s dark eyes shifted scarlet in response to the Omega’s scent, and he lifted his hand to touch across cold skin that looked tinted blue in the moonlight, to brush the arch of Loki’s brow above the red eyes. “You are beautiful too. I’ve never seen your eyes this color.” 

“It’s my Jotunn heritage, I cannot hide it when I am…” Loki swallowed and the Alpha’s fingers dropped to track the motion. “...when I am overwhelmed. Not even Bucky has seen me like this, I don’t like to be so exposed.” 

“You aren’t exposed here with me?” Tony didn’t want to press the issue, didn’t want to pressure the Omega when even this _barest_ intimacy had taken months to happen. “Out in the open of the common area?” 

“I would not be exposed if your wings were up to cover me--” Loki’s breath caught when the Alpha’s wings immediately snapped open wide and then lifted high to shelter them in a warm wall of feathers. “--and perhaps if you would touch me the way you touch Bucky or Clint or Steve when you are so _gentle..?_ ” 

“Right here, pretty Omega.” Even with his wings up and surrounding them, even with Loki _asking_ , Tony still held out his hand and waited for the Omega to take it, to grant him permission. “Sweet Omega, pretty perfect thing, right here. Take my hand.”

Loki bit at their lip until sharp teeth punctured and dotted blood, but then they reached for Tony, slid cool fingers across the Alpha’s palm and gripped his hand _tight_. 

“Right here.” Tony murmured and this Loki leaned in to kiss him, touched their lips together in a brief, nearly chaste embrace. They were taller than Tony but then again, most family members were and the height difference didn’t change the impact of the moment, the intensity and _vulnerability_ and the way Loki trembled when the Alpha wove his fingers into their long hair and pulled them in deeper. 

“Anthony.” 

“ _Omega_.” 

“... _oh_.” 

Loki shuddered through a sigh and Tony caught it with his tongue, licked coaxingly along the spot of blood at the Omega’s mouth and then slid further when Loki’s lips parted to allow him entrance. They tasted like the remnants of liquored mead and sharply minted toothpaste, drowsy sleep and the softer, sweeter taste that was pure _Omega_ , and Tony would have willingly drowned in it, would have willingly stayed all night on the balcony if it meant Loki would keep melting into his arms and curling tighter into his kiss. 

“Alpha.” Loki finally pulled away with a quiet gasp, skin shading blue before paling again to porcelain, eyes twitching red before settling deep jade, green and silver primaries fluttering and shifting uncertainly against the Alpha’s heavy wings. “Alpha, are you-- are you sleeping alone tonight?” 

“I am.” Tony breathed out slow and steadying, linked their fingers together with one hand and sank the other deep into the sensitive feathers at Loki’s shoulder. “But I don’t want to take you from Bucky tonight. It’s an awful thing to fall asleep with someone you love and wake to an empty bed.” 

“You have much experience with this, Alpha?” they asked softly, and Tony’s answer was just as soft, “For way too many years, I was the one leaving the bed, leaving people I cared about to wake up alone. I don’t do that anymore.” 

“You want me to go back to Bucky and Maria, then?” 

“I _want_ to put my mouth right here--” Tony pressed his fingertips to Loki’s pulse. “--and feel you purr against my tongue when I’m buried inside you. That’s what I _want_.”

“ _Gods_.” Loki jolted, wings folding so Tony could hold them tighter and scent brightening with arousal and desire. “ _Anthony_.” 

“But we have time for that.” Another kiss, searching as their tongues tangled, sharp when Loki nibbled curiously at the Alpha’s lip, packed with _longing_ when Tony groaned and drew the slim Omega up tight to his body, let the hard line of his arousal press into Loki’s thigh and palmed low over the slight curve of narrow hips to ghost close to where Loki was slicking wet in anticipation.

“My love, we have _time_ for this.” The Alpha growled and Loki’s head fell back in instinctive submission, baring the long line of their throat to the moonlight. Tony couldn’t help pressing even closer to nuzzle at the unmarked skin, scrape his teeth over the hammering pulse. “So much time.”

“But you have been waiting for me to come to you for so long now.”

“And I can wait longer.” One last kiss, lingering and full of promise. “You are _worth it_ , Omega. Beauty. Worth every second of the wait.”

**************

Breakfast at the Compound was always just one broken egg away from being an unmitigated _disaster_. 

Usually being in charge of breakfast for the entire family was a rotating chore, assigned to someone different every day with the person who cooked never having to do the dishes. That had been a simple feat when only seven people lived at the Tower, but the years had doubled the size of their family and the numbers were even larger depending on whether or not Colonel Rhodes was home, if Agent Coulson came by, and of course with the recent addition of Baby Maria and the upcoming addition of Baby James. 

Breakfast was now a two or three person job, and _just so close_ to being a disaster. 

The compound kitchen was huge by anyone’s standards but still crowded with Tony and Sam at the stove serving up stacks and stacks of pancakes, most of the family crowded around the three coffee makers and arguing over the creamer containers, Bruce frying up actual pounds of bacon on the griddle and resolutely pushing anyone that wasn’t a pregnant Omega away from the pile. 

“Boo?” Baby Maria tugged at Bruce’s leg, pulled herself to standing on wobbly legs and made a _gimme_ motion up at him. “Boo?” 

“Hi sweetheart.” Bruce bent and swooped up the baby, broke of a piece of bacon and fed it to her. “Use those little teefers carefully, alright?” 

“Hey now, it ain’t fair that she get’s bacon and I don’t!” Bucky protested and Bruce just sighed at the Omega, handed over the baby and made a shooing motion with his hand. “Bruce! I want bacon!” 

“You could eat four pounds of it by yourself and not leave any for anyone else.” Bruce neatly sidestepped the sharp edges of Bucky’s wings and went right back to cooking. “Get out of here.” 

“Alpha, I want berries in my pancakes!” Pepper called, weaving her way through the crowded kitchen and kissing everyone on the cheek as she went. “Sam! Did you buy the good syrup?” 

“Flew up to Vermont and milked a tree myself, Pep!” The Beta called back and the room got loud with laughter. “Damn it, Pietro keep your grubby hands out of here! How am I supposed to feed everyone if you’re taking the food right off the pan!?” 

Breakfast was damn near chaotic, messy and loud and _literally_ only a cracked egg away from disaster but the entire place felt like _happy_ and _home_ and _content_ , everyone’s scents melding and blending, overlapping and sharpening brighter the longer they mingled. It was beautiful, a scene Steve had drawn and sketched and painted a hundred times over and still a scene not even a photograph could manage to capture. 

_Family. Home_. 

Loki stood at the doorway to the dining room and watched like they usually did, smiling over Bucky and Maria apparently plotting to steal bacon, Thor doting on Steve and Sam and Natasha practically fawning over Clint and his still flat belly. Yinsen and Wanda were sharing the newspaper, discussing the articles in a mix of Sokovian and Russian, Pietro was speeding around snatching food while texting his newest co conspirator the Omega Peter Parker and Pepper was talking on the phone while signing contracts on her tablet and sipping at a mug of steaming hot coffee. 

_Family. Home. Chaos._

They _loved_ it. 

“Lo.” The Omega barely had time to react before the family Alpha was in their space, arms around their waist and sealing their mouths together. “Good morning.” 

“Good...morning.” The noise of the kitchen faded away while they kissed, and Loki found themselves lost entirely in the press of the Alpha’s lips and the sweep of warm feathers up around their frame as Tony hugged them tight. “ _Alpha_.” 

“Coffee?” Tony’s dark eyes were shining, his iron scent lifted pleased by Loki’s response to the kiss. “Or tea this morning?” 

“Coffee.” Loki touched their fingers to their lips briefly. “I take it with--” 

“I know how you take it.” Tony had to stand on his toes to kiss Loki if the Omega wasn’t paying attention and bending down to accommodate him, and across the kitchen Sam chuckled and elbowed Bucky until the Omega looked up and saw it too. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Th- Thank you.” Loki fought against too wide a smile as the Alpha hurried to get the cup of coffee, and when they looked up and caught Thor staring with an utterly goofy grin and both thumbs held up in pure approval, they only rolled their eyes and folded their arms again. 

Honestly, Thor was well overdo for the sort of prank Loki used to play on him before-- well, before everything. These days the Alpha was far too confident and Loki’s green eyes narrowed in thought as they wondered just what sort of mischief they could magic up to wipe that dorky smile off their brother’s face. 

Perhaps cutting that too long hair? Tinting Thor’s skin purple with a well placed charm to the water pipes? A swirl of magic in the giant oaf’s coffee to change the deep baritone voice to a helium-esque squeak?

“You look positively devious right now.” Natasha popped up next to Loki, snow white wings flicking up and against their legs in understated affection. “What are you thinking about?” 

“Whether or not to turn Thor purple.” Loki said slowly and the pretty Beta laughed into her coffee. “Do you think it would scar Baby James terribly if one of his father’s Alpha mates rather resembled the one eyed, one horned flying--” 

“--purple people eater?” Natasha finished with a smirk that bordered on wicked. “Tell me, oh Trickster god, are you watching far too many cartoons with Maria?” 

“I am helpless to resist her, yes.” Loki sighed theatrically, and she smirked again. “If only you understood what she says to me in that little baby voice, it’s positively devastating. I shall never be able to tell her no.” 

“Mmm. I’m sure Thor will be the same once Baby James comes along.” 

“I cannot bear the thought of listening to my brother babble in baby talk to a tiny human.” Loki said firmly, and Natasha only shrugged, “It will be just as cute as listening to you and the world’s most dangerous super soldier play patty cake a thousand times in a row.” 

The Omega groaned a little and Natasha pressed at their hand teasingly. “Children make fools of us all, Lo. Don’t try and fight it.” 

Tony came back with a cup of coffee for Loki, perfectly prepared and piping hot and Loki thanked the Alpha with a sweet kiss that had Tony rumbling in pleasure before hurrying back to Sam to start dishing up pancakes. 

“I’m glad you’re giving our Alpha a chance.” Natasha said then, softer so only the Omega could hear her. “Not all of us fell into Tony’s arms the way Steve did, or accepted him as Alpha as quickly as Sam did, or even jumped his bones the way Thor did, but I think it’s fairly obvious by looking around this room that you would be missing out by denying yourself the chance to at least _know_ him.” 

“It is…” Loki hesitated, swirling their coffee absentmindedly. “... _astonishing_ that any one mortal could love as many people in as many different ways as the Alpha does. He loves you all entirely and without restraint while most mortals can barely manage a long term relationship with a single person. It’s _astonishing_. 

“It’s not.” the Beta countered. “Not when you think that none of us had anybody before we had Tony. Tony didn’t have anyone until Rhodey, they only had each other until Pepper and our family grew like that, with each connection being different but just as strong as the others. Biologically, Tony’s bond is strongest with his Omega mates but don’t you think for one _second_ that means his heart is any less involved with the rest of us.” 

“And not a hint of jealousy.” Loki watched as Bucky bent to touch foreheads just briefly with Bruce, then laid a kiss on Steve’s lips before moving on. “Not one of you is jealous or selfish with the Alpha or with your affection for each other. How you manage it?” 

“To be perfectly honest?” she lifted one shoulder in a careless shrug. “It’s not even difficult. Loving and being loved-- I can’t imagine life any different than this now. Why would I ever want to return to my solitary life as a _spy_ , why would I even want just one partner or a small family when I can have this?” 

And then quieter, pointedly-- “Why would you want to return to Asgard and a life of hiding your parentage and camouflaging your colors when you could stay _here_ and never even have to hide a smile?” 

“I don’t _hide_ , Beta.” the words came harsher than the Omega meant, their defenses rising against the unsubtle accusation in the spies words.” 

“I’ve watched you glamour yourself invisible for months now, Omega.” she tossed back. “And I know you are anxious about Frigga coming to visit, I know you are considering leaving with her and returning to Asgard, or skipping Asgard altogether and getting lost somewhere in the cosmos.”

“How could you _possibly_ \--” 

“I am arguably one of the best spies in the world.” the Black Widow answered casually. “There isn’t much that happens in our home I don’t know about, not many actions I can’t predict or motives I can’t uncover.”

“Well yes but--” 

“Don’t leave.” Natasha interrupted, tipping her head back to meet Loki’s steady gaze. “You’re _home_ now, Loki. Stay.” 

Loki only swallowed, not sure how they felt having what they thought had been well hidden thoughts laid so bare over _pancakes_. “I will...consider what you’ve said.” 

“Consider it or I’ll stab you for breaking mine and our Alpha’s heart.” The words came lightly, but the danger lurking in the green eyes was very real. “Please?” 

“Do you threaten everyone you love with bodily harm?” 

“Oh come on.” she finally smiled again. “You’ve never expressed your love with weapons?” 

“Well this one time when I was eight, I turned myself into a snake so Thor would pick me up and--” 

\---Tony looked up from the stove when Natasha burst into rare loud laughter, wings fluttering happily when he saw the spy together with Loki. 

“You sure scent sweet right now, Alpha.” Sam leaned in for a quick kiss and Tony chased it for a longer one. “Things finally going good between you and Loki? I bet Natasha’s threatening them right now if they think about leaving.” 

“Is Loki thinking about leaving?” Tony frowned and the Beta kissed him again. “Why?” 

“I think it’s been a long time since Loki felt comfortable anywhere and their flight instinct starts kicking in whenever things are going well for an extended period of time.” Sam flipped another pancake and started loading the rest up on plates to hand out. “It’s a classic response to repeated trauma, to repeated betrayal by the people supposed to be the ones protecting you. The moment life starts feeling comfortable, the feeling that you’re walking on egg shells and being lured into false security is quick to follow.” 

“Counselor Sam strikes again.” The Alpha wrinkled his nose and Sam’s red wings opened as he laughed. “Alright well, what can I do to make sure Loki knows they’re safe here, that there’s no eggshells and no false security?” 

“Just be consistently here for them.” Sam handed off a plate of pancakes to Thor and pointed the spatula at Steve and Clint so the Omegas would get fed first. “The only thing steady about life in this place is chaos but in the middle of the chaos, _you_ are always here. Our Alpha. That’s important.” 

“And if I change?” Tony plinked at the casing of the arc reactor. “Do you think if I change it would upset our home too much?” 

“Alpha.” Sam reached to cover the arc reactor with his palm, bumped their noses together and sighed. “ _Mate_. The day you’re ready to take that battery out of your chest, I’ll be right at your side. And if that day never comes, we’ll just use it as a nightlight when we go to bed together, huh? That thing doesn’t define you and not having it won’t change you. You’re our Alpha and that’s all that matters. It’s all that will matter to Loki whether they decide to stay or not.” 

“...don’t know what I’d do without you, Sam.” 

“You would burn everybody’s damn pancakes.” the Beta kissed him just one more time then went back to cooking. “Flip man, _flip_!” 

Loki watched the easy banter between Beta and Alpha with something of a pang in their chest. From their position at the doorway, the few steps it would take to fully immerse themselves in the family felt like miles, like light years, like some untrackable distance they would never cover because deep down in their soul they still felt _broken_. 

....the Omega stood there alone a few minutes longer and let themselves wonder what it would feel like to be a little less broken and a little more loved... 

...but then Maria shrieked for them, waved her arms and babbled at the top of her lungs and Loki understood the plea for them to go and sit with her and her Daddy just as clear as if she’d shouted it in Asgardian. 

“Lo!” Bucky waved them in closer. “Food’s gettin’ cold, sugar. Come on before Clint eats it all.” 

“I’m eating for two!” Clint protested with half a pancake in his mouth and another half ready on his fork. “Possibly three! Leave me alone!” 

And Loki had to smile because despite their uncertain heart, despite the building anxiety about seeing the Queen Mother and the urge to run like they’d done so many times before--

\--this really was home, chaos and all. 

“Loo!” Maria cried when they sat down next to her and Loki smiled, brought the baby up to their heart and breathed in the scent of family. 

_Home_. 

************

**Chapter Notes:**

> _Welcome back to the Broken Wings Verse! Every time I get another commission for this verse I think back to how sure I was that no one would want to read my ABO!Wingfic!PolyAvengers!Angst-Fest that was the OG two books, but I am always so happy that you all love this wacky family as much as I do and want to keep seeing their world._
> 
> _Sort of a weird thing here-- I’ve had a few complaints about referring to “the family” and the jokes about cults as needing a TW and like, guys. Check the context of the fic. Clearly this has none of the risks or connotations associated with the Manson family or any other cult thing. If you’ve read this far into this verse and are still complaining about it, this is not the fic or verse for you. In this house we laugh about Pepper refusing to register as a non profit religious organization, okay?_
> 
> _Super excited to dive a little into the Loki angst in this chapter. The verse has gotten so big it’s difficult to keep everyone involved in every chapter, but this one will focus on Frostiron and I LOVE it._
> 
> _Here is Ye Olde **[TUMBLR ASK BOX](https://not-close-to-straight.tumblr.com/ask)** if you’d like to drop a comment I’ll reply to! _
> 
> _Cheers!_


	2. Chapter 2

Frigga came to the Compound later that same afternoon, the Bifrost _roaring_ its pattern into the lush lawn out front, the resulting _boom_ rattling the doors and windowpanes.

“Anthony, our Alpha.” Thor left Steve and Bruce’s side and hurried through the house to find Tony, snatched the other Alpha away from Pepper and piles of paperwork to hurry him to the windows. “My mother has arrived.” 

“Frigga is _here!_?” Pepper was always beautifully put together except when she was fantastically frantic, and Tony had to hide his face in Thor’s chest so he wouldn’t smirk when the Omega’s pale pink wings fluffed out in a hilarious show of stress. “Thor! You were supposed to warn me ahead of time!” 

“She has not yet entered the Compound.” Thor pointed out and Tony hugged his Alpha mate tighter trying to muffle his laughter. “You have plenty of time to make yourself presentable.” 

“I’ll have you know, I am _always_ presentable!” The Omega hissed. “JARVIS! Open the doors for the Queen mother! Wake the rest of our family and for the love of all that is _holy_ don’t let Pietro out of his room without proper clothing on!” 

_“Yes, Ms. Potts.”_

“Are you nervous, Anthony?” Thor’s wingspan was incredible, but he kept the gorgeous feather tucked away submissively until Tony’s wings fluttered close, only _then_ sweeping his wings up to cover the family Alpha. “Bruce was telling me you have carefully crafted our family so that you never had to meet in-laws other than Mama Rhodes.” 

“I didn’t _purposefully_ fall in love with people who don’t have families!” Tony objected immediately, and Thor’s laugh rumbled through his chest. “And Mama Rhodes is a saint, she’s all the mother in law I need!” 

“I’m sure she is every bit the goddess the Lady Frigga is.” The big Alpha smoothed adoring hands down Tony’s back and into his multicolored feathers. “Come now, come meet my mother.” 

The doors to the main halls of the Compound only opened with permission from a member of the family so when JARVIS indicated the Queen Mother and her Valkyrie bodyguard were approaching, Tony motioned for the AI to _wait_ as he moved towards the middle of the room to greet the newcomers, stance steady and wings spread, chin tilted up and arc reactor glowing like a star from the center of his chest. 

He was this family’s _Alpha_ and even the Queen Mother would stop and show respect before stepping one foot inside their home. 

The rest of the family gathered in the common area curiously, hanging off each other and circling protective around the pregnant Omegas, Loki tucked into Bucky’s side in an uncharacteristic-- or perhaps heartbreakingly _honest_ \-- display of uncertainty, Maria held tight in their arms. Pepper came rushing back up in one of her pinstripe suits, balanced precariously on high heeled pumps and and puckered her lips so Natasha could apply a quick coat of lipstick. 

“Everyone ready?” Tony winked at his Omega and she flicked him in the ear before taking her place at his side. “JARVIS, open the doors.” 

...the Valkyrie came through the doors first, her armor polished to a high shine, brilliant blue wings arching high and aggressive about her shoulders, a sword at her side, blades strapped to her wrists, to her thigh, her teeth cut as _fangs_ as she surveyed the room. She had no distinguishable secondary gender but was _stunning_ all the same _,_ wild and dangerous, and honestly breathtaking though but even _her_ beauty paled in comparison to the presence of the goddess. 

“I am Frigga of Asgard, sainted healer, revered witch, wife to the All-Father and mother to the god of Thunder and the god of Mischief.” Frigga was an _Alpha_ , tall and stately, features severe and eyes blazing icy blue. Floor length robes round her shoulders opened and transformed into a pair of wings that swept the floor like diamonds before snapping towards the ceilings and glittering in a thousand shades of gold. Loki scented of ice, Thor of electricity, but Frigga scented like the heavens-- starlight and fire and barely restrained power and she was _incredible_.

Her very presence was intimidating, and for a long moment no one in the room _moved_. Tony’s wings didn’t flicker or flutter in an attempt at respect, he didn’t look away from the galaxies in the goddess’s blue eyes, and he didn’t allow Pepper to step forward and make introductions. 

No, the entire room _waited_ and finally after a long moment Frigga touched a hand to her heart in a sign of respect, her lovely lips curled just a tiny bit at the corners and she finished, “And with your _permission_ , Anthony of Midgard, I have come to meet my grandchild.” 

“Welcome to my home, Lady Frigga.” The tense moment broken, Tony touched the reactor at his own heart in a returning show of respect for the goddess. “Lady Valkyrie. This is my Omega Pepper Potts, she is our family’s…” the Alpha cocked his head at Pepper teasingly. “High Priestess?” 

“I’ll bite the shit out of you if you keep making cult jokes.” the redhead whispered tightly, then turned with a bright smile and open wings to the goddess. “Lady Frigga, welcome to our home. You’ll have to excuse the formality and security measures, we’ve had some undesirable people threaten us in the past and our Alpha likes to take every precaution.” 

“Understandable, of course.” Frigga’s blue eyes traced Pepper’s frame, diamond glinted wings flicking forward curiously when she caught the muted scent of suppressants. “You are the family’s matriarch?” 

“You could say that.” Pepper allowed with an endlessly gracious smile. “How was the journey from Asgard?” 

“My son was sure to insist Heimdall direct the Bifrost to a specific spot on the lawn so I wouldn’t ruin the grass and I tried my best to acquiesce!” Frigga finally laughed and the sound ran like music through the room, easing tension and erasing the wary frowns on Nat and Sam’s faces, convincing the Valkyrie to stand down. “Thor! Come say hello, darling.” 

“Mother!” For all that Frigga was regal and royal, Thor was simply _rowdy_ , sweeping his mother up into his arms and spinning her around in a hug. “Welcome to our home! Come! Come meet my loves!” 

Frigga was still laughing as Thor grabbed her hand and towed her through the room, tossing out hasty greetings and introductions-- “This is Natasha, she is every bit as fierce as your Valkyrie. Samuel, who keeps our family together with his strength. Yinsen is our family’s grandfather, Clint is one of our Alpha’s Omega mates and these are their twins, Wanda and Pietro--” 

\--the Queen paused in front of the twins, eyes widening when Pietro’s electric blue wings appeared from his shoulders in a brief greeting before folding away, when Wanda’s oddly bat like wings shifted in a greeting. 

“Hello, witch.” Frigga murmured, magic recognizing magic, and Wanda’s palm lit red as she touched her heart in acknowledgment. “Aren’t the two of you simply fascinating?” 

And then to Clint with a touch over his belly and a shudder of _rose_ scent in the air as her powers flexed-- “Pretty Omega, you are blessed with twins again! Your Alpha must be very virile indeed.” 

Thor kept pulling Frigga towards Bruce and Steve, but behind them the couch burst into a flurry of excitement and squeals at having Clint’s pregnancy confirmed so soon, and Pepper elbowed their Alpha affectionately when a pleased growl rumbled from Tony’s chest and his wings opened wide as Clint turned to him in surprise. 

_Twins_?!

“This is our soldier, Bucky.” Thor stopped in front of Bucky but stayed a distance away and made sure his wings were tucked back as to not wake the baby. “And his child Maria, with our Alpha.” 

“Bucky.” Frigga reached with glowing fingertips to lay a quiet blessing on the child. “Your daughter is beautiful, you should be very proud.” The Queen looked directly to the left of Bucky where Loki had been only a moment before, and her perfect features flickered in barely there sadness. “She scents like you and your Alpha and my child, Loki. She is perfect and lovely and you are _blessed_.” 

“This is Bruce.” Thor didn’t reach out for Bruce, but instead lifted his feathers only the slightest bit to brush along the scientist’s arms. “Bruce, my darling. My mother, the goddess Frigga.”

“Bruce!” Frigga’s eyes lit in immediate adoration, and she leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. “My son has told me so much about--” 

“Mother.” Thor’s wings came up to block the gesture before Bruce had even started to twitch backwards, sparing his mate the embarrassment of having to explain that he didn’t want to be _touched_. “Distance, if you please.” 

“You’ll forgive me.” To her credit, the Queen didn’t so much as blink at the correction, and instead shifted her wings low and dipped her head in a greeting. “In my excitement to meet the one who has stolen my son’s affection, I was careless.” 

“That’s alright.” Bruce folded his arms then unfolded them, put his hands in his pocket and cut his eyes at Thor almost _anxiously_ , shoulders tense until Thor moved to his side and put only the lightest fingers at the small of his back and ran them in soothing circles. “It’s nice to meet you uh Lady-- Lady Frigga. Queen mother.” 

“I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to meet you.” Frigga’s eyes softened at the nearly chaste affection between the two. “One day you must come to the halls of Asgard and talk with our scientists and scholars. Thor assures me you would stun even the most pompous of the council with your intellect and wisdom.” 

“Does he?” Bruce raised his eyebrows to Thor, and blushed maybe the slightest bit when the Alpha murmured something soft and adoring into his ear. “Well, maybe one day when the family doesn’t need me here all the time.” 

“Come meet my Omega.” Thor touched gently at Bruce’s waist again before moving past him to bring Frigga to the couch where Steve was sitting. “Mother, this is my Omega mate Steven. Steven, darling, my mother.” 

“Queen Frigga.” Steve flushed to the roots of his hair when he couldn’t even get up to properly greet the formidable Alpha. “Sorry I can’t stand up, I’m--” he patted at his belly self consciously, but before he managed another apology or explanation, the Queen nearly threw herself onto the couch to get closer, cooing and purring over Steve’s complexion, the swell of his stomach, checking his pulse and lighting her palms _golden_ to listen to the baby’s heartbeat. 

“You are exquisite.” the Queen declared. “An expecting Omega is a miracle of the highest sort. Thor tells me the baby will be called James?” 

“Uh-- yes ma’am?” Steve touched his side when the baby kicked. “After our Alpha’s best friend and my best friend. Bucky’s real name is James.”

“A perfect name, one meant to last the ages, to be named after two warriors is high praise indeed. Thor!” Frigga snapped her fingers. “Escort myself, your mate Bruce and this darling Omega carrying my grandchild to our quarters, there is much to do before the labor tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow?!” Steve’s jaw dropped. “Labor? _What_ \--?!” 

Back across the common area, Tony looked up when his Omega shouted, but when Steve’s scent didn’t pitch panicked and Bruce glanced over long enough to wave the Alpha away, he relaxed again. 

The Valkyrie had gone with Pepper to meet Natasha, and Tony smiled a little bit watching the super spy and the warrior of legend size each other up. Bucky was still holding Maria and eyeing the goddess closely as she fawned over his best friend, and Tony’s brow scrunched when he didn’t see Loki anywhere-- not with Bucky, not with Frigga, not even in the far doorway where the Omega was apt to lurk when they were feeling uncertain. 

But then--

“Lo.” The Alpha breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the shimmer in the air that was Loki de-glamouring, the brush of _ice_ that was the Omega’s scent. “How are you, beauty? Where’d you go?” 

“To hide.” Loki’s voice was soft, heartbroken. “I haven’t spoke with the Queen mother since I learned the truth of my parentage and to see her here now is akin to pouring salt in an open wound. I needed to hide.” 

“Omega.” Tony’s brow furrowed. “What--” 

“I was angry with Odin when I found out his lies.” Brittle, _hurt_. “I shouted at him and he roared at me. I begged for truth and he waved me off as if it was no consequence, as if _I_ was of no consequence. Frigga tried to maintain the peace and Thor tried to pretend as if nothing about it mattered but it _all_ mattered to me and no one cared. No one cared.”

“ _Lo_.” 

“Great boorish Alphas, all of them.” Loki’s eyes snapped scarlet, grief coloring red with anger. “Growling at me as if I didn’t have the right to be furious at the lies, at the secrets, as if I didn’t have the right to be--” 

Their breath hitched, caught and Tony put a hand up to hush them, lifted his wings to shield them from the room when the Omega’s scent burned _frostbitten_. 

“Okay okay okay.” he pushed lightly, _gently_ until Loki backed up into the outer hall, then signaled JARVIS to shut the doors behind him. “Sweet Omega, pretty Omega, it’s alright.” 

“It’s _not_ alright.” Loki growled, skin shading blue as their emotions roiled. “For _centuries_ I was told stories of the boogeymen, of monsters in nightmares, and frost giants creeping to steal us from our bed. And then to learn that Odin had stolen _me_ from my life, hid me from my own truth and growled at me when I wanted to know-- when I needed to _ask_ \--” 

“Sweetheart.” The Alpha reached to hold his intended mate. “Loki--” 

“Do not tell me to settle the way you tell your other mates to _settle_.” they hissed, baring sharp teeth and flaring black wings high. “This is not like Clint fighting with Sam about pizza or Bucky needing to be calmed after a nightmare or Steven nervous about contractions, this is more! This is my life! This is--” 

The Omega seemed to crumple, shoulders folding in and wings dropping just as fast as they’d lifted. “--this is a millennia of secrets and lies, everything Thor brought me here to escape. I thought I had moved past it and instead I see _her_ and I-- and I--it’s like no time has passed. I saw her and I panicked, left Bucky and Maria and _panicked_ as if I were a child and--” 

Loki raked fingers that had sharpened almost to claws down his face. “I know she is here for Steven and the baby and not for me, but Alpha, I cannot-- I cannot-- handle her here. I cannot see her, I want to scream, I want to hide, I want to-- Alpha _help me_.” 

“Loki.” Tony moved close the second his Omega called for him, ignored the ice running up the nearby windows and the way Loki’s skin was so cold to wrap his huge wings around shaking shoulders and pulled Loki in tight over his heart, coaxed the Omega until Loki pushed their face into his throat and clutched at him almost painfully tight. “Hey hey hey, listen to me. _Listen to me_.” 

Loki swallowed but didn’t answer, and the Alpha lowered his voice, pressed his lips to slightly pointed ears and whispered, “My Omega, pretty perfect Omega, are you listening?” 

“...I am listening.” 

“I’m here if you want to scream.” Tony murmured, smoothed through Loki’s hair and didn’t comment on the appearance of horns-- he wanted to spend _hours_ exploring Loki’s Jotunn form, but that would come later, _later_. “And if you can’t be in the same room as the Queen Mother, then I’ll make JARVIS tell you any time she might be close so you can disappear.” 

He waited a beat, then growled, “If you need a place to hide, you come to _my_ arms, Omega. _My_ bed. This is your home and I am your Alpha and there’s not a single thing in these walls that can hurt you, do you understand?” 

Tony’s iron edged scent sharpened _protective_ and Loki curled in closer, allowed themselves the smallest whimper as they sank into the heavy wings. 

“I do not like being weak, Anthony.” 

“Needing to hide is not the same as being weak.” The Alpha closed his eyes as Loki spread their fingers over the light of his arc reactor. “When Bucky came home the first time, he hid from anyone but Bruce and Steve. It took Natasha months to relax enough to even eat dinner with us. And after Afghanistan I couldn’t leave my lab for weeks. Hiding doesn’t mean weakness, it just means we need more time to process.” 

“That sounds like something Sam would tell you.” Loki’s voice was muffled in Tony’s shirt. “Our resident counselor is very wise.” 

“Sam _also_ told me that healing at my own pace was fine, so long as I wasn't hurting the ones who loved me in the process.” Tony pet through the dark hair again. “You aren’t hurting anyone by hiding.” 

“I saw her and I broke, Anthony.” they whispered. “How can someone who never truly intended to hurt me, hurt me so badly all the same? I saw her and I _broke_.” 

“Oh beauty.” the Alpha shook his head. “You’re not broken.” 

“Alpha--” 

“Not broken.” Tony repeated again, the same words he’d said over and over to nearly every member of his family as they found their way home. “Not broken, just hurt. And I’ve got you.” 

*********

Frigga had decided Clint was having _twins_ so that night before Bruce went to bed, he called Tony down to the lab and set up the ultrasound they’d built when Bucky was pregnant. 

“My mate.” Tony nuzzled a kiss onto Clint’s throat, at the hinge of his jaw and then onto the Omega’s lips. “Ready for this?” 

“To find out if I’m going to suddenly have four children?” Clint winced at the cold jelly on his stomach and Tony slid his fingers into the thick brown feathers comfortingly. “Absolutely not. What if these two are just as wacky as Wanda and Pietro?” 

“Seems like a rude thing to say.” Pietro blipped into the room at lightning speed, neon wings flaring out from his shoulders in a quick hello to the family Alpha. “I hope you’re having _triplets_. All boys. All with my charm.” 

“You have no charm, brother.” Wanda’s entrance was quite a bit steadier, her odd wings fluttering in a hello for Tony before she bent to kiss Clint’s cheek. “But I am upset you were going to do this without us, how could you? If our family is growing by two more, I want to hear my siblings heartbeat for the first time alongside everyone else.”

“You hear my heartbeat all the time!” Pietro signed the words just in case Clint wasn’t wearing his hearing aids. “Where’s _dedushka_?” 

“I’m here, children.” Yinsen came through the door almost immediately, and JARVIS locked the lab down so no one else would intrude. “Clint, Omega how are you feeling?” 

“Greased up and on display!” Clint rolled his eyes at the fuss everyone was making, but squeezed tight to Tony’s fingers with one hand, to Wanda with the other. “Let’s do this already!” 

“Here we go, honey.” Tony nodded at the doctor then bent to kiss Clint just one more time, lingering over the embrace until his mate whined softly and kissed him back. “I’m right here.” 

“Don’t worry, Clint.” Bruce adjusted his glasses and held up the wand for the ultrasound, hesitating and hesitating before reaching out and clasping at Clint’s wrist carefully. “Bucky was a high risk pregnancy and we made it through that just fine. You’re gonna be just fine.” 

“I know.” Clint swallowed back the anxiety clawing up his throat. Bucky’s pregnancy had been high risk, but he was a super soldier, the Omega would have survived anything. Clint’s age made the pregnancy high risk anyway, his life up to this point and the stress on his body only made everything _worse_. He was nervous about the next eight months, he was nervous about how his Alpha would react if something happened, he was nervous about--

“Shhhhh.” Tony knelt by the examination table and spread his wings up over his mate. “Sweetheart, settle. Settle. Everything’s going to be fine.” 

“What if it’s not?” the Omega grit out, and then even Pietro moved close to stand by Clint’s head and his electric blue wings out in a comforting spread. “Alpha, what if it’s _not_ fine?” 

“Then we will figure it out together.” Tony whispered. “As mates. As family. Because that’s what we do, alright? Mates and family.” 

“Okay.” Clint lay back and closed his eyes, breathed out harsh and let his wings drop. “Okay. Bruce, jelly me up.” 

“Here we go.” Bruce turned the machine on but kept the screen off, focused only on finding a heartbeat as he moved the wand over the Omega’s womb. “Just a moment, a little pressure here alright? Relax and breathe easy for me….” 

… Wanda heard it first, her magic amplified senses straining to hear the faint but steady _thump-thump_ of a tiny heartbeat. 

“Clint.” she whispered, and Bruce started to smile when he heard it too. “Can you hear it?” 

“I--” Clint held his breath as the wand pressed a little harder, and then-- “Oh! Oh my god, Alpha--!” 

“I hear it.” Tony lifted Clint’s hand and kissed his knuckles, turned the Omega’s palm over and kissed there too. “Oh sweetheart I hear--”

“-- _them_!” Pietro shouted, startling everyone in the room. “I hear _them_! Two heartbeats! Clint! You’re having twins!” 

“Twins.” Bruce couldn’t hide his grin, squeezing at Clint’s wrist affectionately and Yinsen bent down to dot a quick kiss to the Omega’s forehead, “Congratulations, Clint. Our Alpha. _Twins_.” 

“My mate.” Tony kept kissing Clint’s knuckles, his palm, up to the Omega’s pulse at his wrist. “My perfect sweet mate. Twins. Thank you.” 

“You’re saying thank you now, but wait till you got two booties needing fresh diapers at three am.” Clint’s eyes were still closed, and Wanda lifted her magic into something _soothing_ , pressing at their adopted father’s temples until the wrinkle at the Omega’s brow eased. “I mean, someone’s gonna have to feed these two and trust me when I say _all_ of you will be on bottle duty.” 

“I’m only changing boy diapers.” Pietro said immediately, and Yinsen jabbed him-- “You will change _all_ diapers.” 

“I cannot wait to teach my little sister all my magic.” Wanda’s eyes glowed with excitement. “Clint, how do you feel?” 

Clint didn’t manage an answer, only squeezed at Tony’s hand until it nearly hurt and the Alpha nodded, kissed him again. “Bruce, will you record the heartbeats?” 

“JARVIS has been recording since we started.” he promised. “Want it sent to your phone?” 

“Every second.” Tony’s wings opened wide and the twins and Yinsen stepped back so he could lay them over his mate for some privacy. “Omega. Do you need me tonight?” 

“Loki needs you tonight.” The Omega muttered. 

“That’s not what I asked.” Tony mouthed at the silvered scar at Clint’s throat and shivered when his mate nipped at the coinciding one at his neck. “Do _you_ need me tonight?” 

“Are you going to spend all night kissing my stomach and telling me you can’t wait to buy me maternity clothes?” Tony hesitated and Clint finally laughed a little bit. “Alpha, stay with Loki. I’ve got the twins and Yinsen, we’ll all sleep in Grandpa’s living room and maybe after Loki isn’t feeling so fragile…?” 

“Whenever you need me.” The Alpha promised, eternally grateful that out of all his Omegas Clint was the most selfless, the most giving, the most understanding of what it meant to share his mate with an entire Compound full of family. “Whenever you need me, my Omega.” 

Tony stayed long enough to listen to the heartbeats again, long enough to check that Clint didn’t need him before hugging everyone else and briefly touching his forehead to Bruce so he could go and say goodnight to the rest of the family. 

Natasha and Pepper were curled up together tonight, and Tony blew them kisses as he closed their door. Bucky was already passed out with Maria drooling away on his chest so the Alpha ducked into the room to tuck the baby into her safe bedside crib and pull the covers over Bucky, carefully rearranging the dangerous wings and metal tipped edges before sneaking out again. 

Sam stopped in the hall long enough to kiss the Alpha, then took Tony’s phone and listened to the babies’ heart beats for a solid five minutes, his grin stretching wider and wider until Tony told him, “Just go and see Clint, already!”-- and the Beta was off like a shot, running through the halls to get to one of his favorite Omegas and cuddle him close. 

Frigga and Valkyrie were talking with Thor when Tony slipped into the renovated quarters that had combined the Omega’s room with Thor’s huge suite. Tony hadn’t objected when Thor had asked Steve to move full time into his room, the Alpha had even picked up a sledge hammer to help take down the walls and now the space was big enough for Thor and Steve to share the bed, for Bruce to stretch out along the comfortable couch when he wanted to be close-ish, and tonight for Frigga and Valkyrie to each have a bed up against the other wall. 

It was cozy with everyone inside, cozy and _warm_ and the heavily pregnant Omega was bundled into luxurious blankets and tucked into soft pillows when Tony came in to kiss him goodnight. 

“How are you?” Tony smoothed his palm over the swell of Steve’s stomach and bent to purr and growl at the Omega’s navel, laughing in delight when Baby James twisted and kicked out against the sound. “How’s my boy tonight?” 

“Kicking me in the bladder and laying on my lungs.” Steve said flatly and Tony chuckled, scooted up to kiss his mate again. “I can’t wait to be back to myself, Alpha. I’m excited to meet James but I’m also excited to fit into my regular clothes again. Get my abs back. Be able to touch my toes without Bucky laughing hard enough to throw up.” 

“Even if you never get your abs back or manage to touch your toes again, you’re still going to be flawless.” the Alpha promised. “Clint’s having twins, by the way.” 

“Tell him to come and lay with me!” Steve demanded. His bond with Clint was nearly as strong as his bond with Bucky and the urge to be close while another Omega mate was beginning the same journey Steve and Bucky had gone through was almost overwhelming. “Alpha, I want to see him!” 

“Clint’s with the twins and Sam tonight.” Tony hushed him gently. “And you know Thor and Frigga want to spend the evening with you. You can see him tomorrow. Rest, tonight.” 

“I’m tired of resting.” the big blond grumbled. “All I’ve done is rest. I want to go run a marathon.” 

“Okay sweetheart.” the Alpha kissed him one more time. “You start waddling towards the starting line--” he chuckled when the Omega popped his teeth in warning. “-- and I’ll drive the twenty six miles and pick you up for lunch afterwards.” 

“I love you.” Steve sulked and Tony nodded, “I love you too, my mate. See you in the morning.” 

Tony didn’t go out to see Frigga and Valkyrie, not wanting to smell like _them_ when he went to pull Loki to bed, but he motioned Thor in for a quick kiss and a quiet plea to take care of their Omega.

“You will be with Loki tonight?” Thor wanted to know and Tony nodded. “Be _gentle_ with them, our Alpha. I brought Loki here to escape the strife at home after they learned they were adopted but I’m afraid Frigga’s arrival has stirred up feelings I thought were long healed.” 

“Yes, I’m aware.” Tony’s dark eyes flashed scarlet in annoyance, his feathers ruffing up protectively. “And all proper respect due the Queen Mother, but I have no intention of letting her anywhere near Loki.” 

“Twas not her fault, what happened between the All Father and my sibling.” the other Alpha said slowly, almost carefully. “Loki’s anger towards our mother is born from frustration and misunderstanding, not--” 

“It doesn’t matter if it was her fault.” Tony’s eyes darkened another shade of scarlet. “All that matters is that _my Omega_ , your sibling, nearly broke earlier today just seeing someone so closely linked to the worst moment of their life. If Frigga wasn’t here to be sure Steve’s delivery is safe, I would physically remove her from our home just so Loki can sleep at night.” 

“Loki is not broken.” Thor murmured and Tony finished, “Only hurt. But I won’t let them _continue_ being hurt, do you understand?” 

“I understand.” The demi god tipped Tony’s chin up and lay a quick kiss on his lips. “Thank you for loving them.” 

“Thanks for bringing them home.” Tony chased the kiss, stood up on his toes until Thor huffed a laugh and brought their mouths together again. “Love you.” 

“Love you.” Thor flattened his palm to the arc reactor. “Anthony, have you thought about asking the Queen Mother to help with--” 

“Not until Loki is settled.” Tony interrupted, and Thor nodded in understanding. “Good night, Alpha.” 

“Good night, _Alpha_.” 

Tony blew one last kiss at Steve in the bed...

...then went to find his Trickster mate. 

***********

**Chapter Notes:**

> _Valkyrie’s wings are blue because her cape is blue in Ragnarok. Frigga’s are gold and cut with diamonds because uhhhhh HELLO QUEEN_ _  
>  _
> 
> _Also, I love Tony with BDE not so much as blinking as Frigga announces how BAMF she is and then once she admits to wanting to see her grandchild, he finally speaks. Love it._ _  
>  _
> 
> _I almost didn’t write Loki breaking down in this. The BW Verse has devolved into such wonderful fluff I didn’t want to revisit angst but at the same time, it was important to acknowledge that this Loki would very much be uncomfortable around Frigga, they were still fairly uncomfortable around Thor when we first met them a few fics back and since it’s only been six months timeline wise in the verse, I didn’t want to skip over the trauma._ _  
>  _
> 
> _Clint having TWINS is my favorite. I love how human he is compared to the other Omegas._


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was sitting ramrod straight in Tony’s bed, swathed head to toe in a black silk robe, long hair plaited in an intricate braid, eyes wide as the Alpha closed the door and JARVIS automatically dimmed the lights and shuttered the windows. 

“Omega.” No matter how many times Tony opened the door to find one of his mates on his bed, no matter if it was Pepper or even Rhodey there to watch movies and cuddle, if it was Natasha or Sam ready to wrestle for every bit of submission and love, or if it was one of the Omegas who came to him submissive and _gorgeous_ \--

\--no matter how many times it happened, Tony’s breath always caught, his chest always tightened, his wings always lifted in anticipation. 

It just never got old, the Alpha would never tire of having someone he loved ready and wanting to spend the night in his arms. 

“Anthony.” Loki was trying to smile, but their glossy wings betrayed their uncertainty, the silver and green primaries twitching. “I wasn’t sure if I should wait until you called for me, or take the initiative and invite you to my room. But then Pepper told me you allow everyone into your quarters at all hours of any night, even to the point of sheer ridiculousness so I thought--” they pleated at the hem of their robe nervously. “I thought I’d simply wait here and hope you wanted me tonight.” 

“I’ve wanted you every night since you came home for the first time.” Tony started unbuttoning his shirt, movements slow and easy so he didn’t startle the Omega, tone honest and eyes warming when Loki flushed lightly. “And I’ve never kicked anyone out of my room, so I’m certainly not going to start with you. Do you want some of my jammies to sleep in? The other Omegas usually do.”

Loki opened their mouth to reply, hesitated, started again and hesitated, but finally bolstered by the Alpha’s calm demeanor they murmured-- “You are a great deal _smaller_ than most members of this family. Do any of your mates actually fit into your pajamas?” 

“I can’t help that I love giant people, alright?” the Alpha huffed good naturedly. “And no, none of my Omega mates fit into my pajamas without stretching them a little-- even Clint’s arms are too big for my long sleeves and Pepper is taller than me by a few inches though I’d die before admitting it out loud.” 

Tony unbuttoned his pants and left them loose around his hips as he went to brush his teeth. “But the size issue hasn’t stopped anyone from stealing and stretching out my pajamas, and it shouldn’t stop you. Do you want something to wear?” 

“I believe I’ll be fine like this.” Loki waited until Tony’s back was turned, then shrugged out of the silk robe, tossed it off the bed and reclined back into the pillows wearing nothing but their wings. “...unless you prefer something different?” 

“Something diff-- _oh_.” The Alpha’s eyes widened when he turned back around, nostrils flaring as he almost choked on the scent of uncovered _Omega_ , multicolored wings ruffing up high in an instinctive physical response. “Loki-- beauty, what are you doing?” 

“I am no fainting virgin.” Loki stated firmly, lean chest rising and falling with each carefully measured breath, their hair unbound with a careless rush of fingers so it lay loose around their bare shoulders. “Neither am I a delicate Omega. I am not going to hide within the shadows or beneath the sheets when I come to your bed.” 

“Lo--” 

“If you want me, you may as well come here and take me.” Loki lifted their chin, jade eyes flashing determined, one knee bent and the other long leg stretched out open and inviting. “And I _know_ you want me, Alpha.”’ 

“Oh, I want you.” Tony rumbled, low and hungry even as he pulled his wings back in and took a step further from the bed. “Lo, I _want_ you, don’t you ever doubt that.” 

But there was _doubt_ all the same in the green eyes, Loki’s carefully decided expression wavering at the Alpha’s pause. “...but?” 

“But I don’t want to see you determined and stubborn about this.” It took all of Tony’s not inconsiderable amount of self control to step back into the bathroom and spit out his toothpaste, to rinse his mouth and force himself to _breathe_ for a second before rejoining the Omega in the bedroom. “I don’t want to see you making yourself do this.” 

“I am a god.” Loki’s perfect nose turned up, pink lip curling in disdain. “I don’t _make_ myself do--” 

“Pretty Omega.” Tony cocked his head and trilled coaxingly at the Omega, and watched with a small smile as Loki immediately relaxed a fraction. “Sweet perfect thing, I don’t want you _determined_ to be here in my bed.” 

“Then how--” Loki swallowed, their throat jerking with the motion. “How do you want me?” 

“Can I come there to you?” The Alpha asked instead of answering the question, and Loki swallowed again before holding out their hand slowly, cautiously, inviting the Alpha in closer. “Thank you, sweetheart.” 

Tony was all things patient as he joined Loki on the bed, all things gentle as he knelt next to the devastatingly _tempting_ amount of bare skin on the Omega and kept his eyes right at Loki’s face, one hand at the narrow waist and the other sank into black feathers. “Can I kiss you?” 

“...yes.” Loki studied the Alpha’s face carefully, Tony’s eyes and the tilt to his mouth and the way his scent only blossomed _peaceful_ the longer they sat close together. “Yes. Kiss me.” 

“C’mere, right here.” Tony thumbed over Loki’s bottom lip then cupped their jaw gently and brought their mouths together in a slow kiss, learning the shape of Loki’s lips with his own and nudging their noses together lightly until the Omega tilted a little and allowed him closer. “God, that’s good. You taste incredible, Lo.” 

The Alpha’s huge wings lifted up to cover them as he moved in for another kiss, longer this time, sucking at Loki’s bottom lip and growling sweetly when the Omega’s tongue slid out to trace along his own. Loki wasn’t sure if they were the ones inching down into the pillows or if the Alpha was simply directing them effortlessly, lightly, as easy as breathing until they were lay back onto the blankets and sharing slow, maddening kisses as Tony shifted forward and just enough over to cover Loki and himself in a wall of feathers. 

Warm, _oh_ it was _warm_ and Loki hadn’t realized they were shivering until they were suddenly completely sheltered within the Alpha’s wings. They didn’t realize they had whined either until Tony broke the kiss to murmur something hoarse and indecipherably comforting into their skin, along their cheek and the hinge of their jaw and up to their ear. 

“Anthony.” Loki’s fingers dug sharp into the Alpha’s shoulders and Tony came back to their mouth, pressed tight and swallowed their unsteady moan, a calloused palm reaching to lay over their heart and then to tangle further up into their hair. 

“Anthony _please_.” the words came harsher than Loki intended, almost angry cutting over sharpened teeth, insecurity masquerading as impatience as the tender moment overwhelmed them and the instinct to flee and hide curled hot around their heart. “Do not treat me as if I am fragile, I don’t need to be coddled, I am not broken--” 

“--only hurt.” Tony didn’t shy away from Loki’s edges, not the little fangs present in their mouth when he returned to the kiss, not the jut of horns at their head when he pet through their hair, not even the blue of their skin as frost seeped from their veins and chilled the air. “Not broken, only hurt.” 

He pulled away to brush his knuckles down Loki’s cheek to the curve of their throat and further to the delicate collarbones. “And you’re right, you don’t need to be coddled. Don’t need to be treated as if you are fragile.” 

“Then why--” 

“But you do deserve to be treated as if you are priceless.” The Alpha continued in a low voice, adoration filtering through his scent and heating his eyes scarlet. “You deserve to be treasured, beauty. Let me treasure you. Please” 

They were simple words, but there was nothing simple about what it did to Loki’s heart, nothing simple about unexpected tears that stenciled like snow crystals in the corners of their eyes.

 _Overwhelmed_.

“C’mere, right here, just like this.” Tony tucked his nose into Loki’s throat and inhaled deep as the frosty scent tinted _relieved_ , a faint thread of lavender weaving through the sharper notes and rising in the Alpha’s senses drugging and soft. “Lo, you scent so good. I had no idea you’d scent like lavender when you were happy.”

“...kiss me?” A question, a plea, an _effort_ from the Omega to ask for what they wanted, what they _needed_ instead of waiting and only hoping, watching from a distance as everyone else loved and they remained on the outskirts. “Alpha, kiss me.” 

Tony was all too happy to oblige, working his way closer and then closer still as the Omega relaxed beneath him and then clutched at him, as fingers turned claws scraped down his back and Loki tossed their head back and gasped over the feel of blunt teeth at their pulse. 

“ _Anthony_.” 

The Omega gave up trying to force themselves through the act of intimacy and let themselves be carried away, gave up trying to be stubborn enough to prove they could do this, determined to have something considered _normal_ after feeling so shattered by Frigga’s arrival. 

Sex was _easy_ , intercourse with any gender was _easy_ , Loki had spent centuries ignoring their own heart and the way their entire being cried out for acceptance, burying the unsteady emotions in empty physical motions, losing time with faceless beings and soulless encounters. 

Sex was _easy_ and when they needed to hide, it was simple to force themselves into and through the moment, to camouflage their desperation with the act of release. 

Sex was easy but this _intimacy_ \-- this intimacy with an Alpha who supported them tirelessly and gave them everything, anything, this intimacy with an Alpha who wanted to claim them but was so content to simply see them smile, this _intimacy_ \-- tore through their soul and branded them _vulnerable_. 

“I thought--” A stuttered breath as fingers swept along their ribs and over the curve of their hip. “I thought if I could make myself do this then I’d feel-- then the Queen being here wouldn’t make me feel--”

“Hey hey hey.” Tony lifted his head so he could blink the scarlet out of his eyes, held Loki’s wandering hands still until the Omega tipped their chin up to meet his gaze. “Lo, you don’t have to make yourself do anything, remember? Not any time but especially not here in bed with me. Don’t _make_ yourself do anything. Tell me to stop and I will. Kick me out of the bed and I’ll go. Tell me you want me only for my nice sheets and the view from my bedroom window and it’s fine. It’s all fine.” 

“It really is all fine, isn’t it?” Loki shifted their hips forward until the hard line of their cock burned into the Alpha’s thigh, and Tony tried hard to muffle a gratified moan. “If I came to bed with you and my body failed then you would simply hold me. If I collapsed into hysterics because the weight of memory is crushing my soul, you would allow me to scream. If I--” only the briefest hesitation, but it was enough for Tony’s grip to tighten comfortingly at their waist. “-- if I led you on till the penultimate moment then pulled away, you’d let me go and not begrudge me more platonic affection.” 

“Of course it’s all fine.” Tony’s voice was hoarse with emotion, with need. “I’d do anything for you, beauty. I’m your Alpha.” 

“My Alpha.” Loki spread their fingers wide across the glow of the Alpha’s arc reactor, covered the cold metal with their palm and watched the blue leech into their skin, marveled at the words that came easy like honey on their tongue. “ _My_ Alpha. Touch me.” 

The first stretch of Tony’s fingers between Loki’s legs was _shattering_ and the Omega arched into the touch, soaked slick down their thighs to ease the way for each twist and plunge of clever digits into their core. Their wings flattened against the bed in a show of clear submission, mouth parted and throat bared as they gasped a litany of _please_ and _yes_ and _more_. Feathers flickered between brilliant silver and deepest jade as Tony rained hungry kisses across the Omega’s throat and delicate collarbones, down the leanly muscled chest to suck and pull at over sensitive nipples. 

Loki keened, purred and tore into the blankets with their claws as an open mouthed kiss at their navel shocked their skin _blue_ and the Alpha only moaned, scraped teeth and laved his tongue along the jut of Loki’s hip bone, buried his nose into the dark curls between the Omega’s thighs and _growled_ at the scent of his mate’s most intimate places.

Thick fingers opened them steadily while Tony’s mouth was warm and wet and so willing to swallow Loki down into his throat and the Omega cried out, feathers washing Jotunn _silver_ as their Alpha filled them, took them, surrounded them in safety even as they careened wildly towards falling apart. 

“I’ve got you.” Tony dragged himself away from the Omega’s cock to whisper the promise into Loki’s beautiful skin, to stare down into eyes as red as his own. “I’ve got you, mate. _Omega_. Come on.” 

“Alpha.” Loki turned their head and offered up their throat, the unmarked bonding spot and the vulnerability of their very pulse visible at their neck. “ _Please_.” 

“I’ve got you.” The Alpha promised again, twisted his fingers deeper and covered their bodies further with his wings, sealed his mouth to Loki’s pulse to count every single heartbeat and flooded the room with every ounce of protectiveness he had for the Omega, every ounce of love and _mine_ and _perfect_ \--

\--and Tony’s entire core _rocked_ with gratification when Loki’s icy scent first swelled with love and then acceptance and finally _pleasure_ as beautiful and blinding as day break. 

The Alpha could taste it on blue shaded skin, rumbled low in his chest as Loki’s body tightened around his fingers, felt the sting of teeth and then the warm burst of blood when the Omega’s little fangs cut into his shoulder as Loki tried to muffle their scream. 

“Beauty.” Tony growled into Loki’s bonding spot when the Omega arched against him, drove their hips back further onto his wrist to reach for _more_. “Beauty, such a perfect Omega, you’re mine. _Mine_.” 

…. It took a long time for Loki’s feathers to shift back to their normal shades of black, green and silver primaries finally stilling from their restless rustling. There was a fresh burst of pain as fangs retracted and the Omega’s skin washed porcelain as the moment cooled and their Jotunn characteristics slipped back beneath the surface. Loki mewled softly, almost uncertainly as they shifted against Tony’s hand and the Alpha carefully, slowly pulled his fingers free so Loki could relax and close their legs. 

“ _Alpha_.” 

“My love.” Tony ignored the overwhelming urge to rut against his mate, to give his own cock some sort of relief, and instead sucked still wet fingers into his mouth to swallow down the taste of his Omega before angling his head for a slow, searching kiss that left Loki melting back into the pillow, lax and sated and _gorgeous_ in their pleasure. 

“Beauty.” he said again, scent tinging _possessive_ as he nosed at Loki’s throat. “Thank you.” 

“...what about you?” Loki was nearly slurring their words and Tony was sure it was the best thing he’d ever heard. “Anthony, don’t you want-- or need--?” 

“We have time for that later.” Tony shook his head and budged tighter, pressed his lips to Loki’s pulse and sighed as it started to slow. “Don’t need anything more but you scenting this sweet in my arms. This is perfect. You are _perfect_.” 

Loki swallowed hard then lifted his head to comb through the Alpha’s dark hair, through the warm feathers that still surrounded them, keeping them warm and sheltered from the night air. 

_My Alpha._

“Can I stay here?” they whispered after a long moment of just lying together. “I’d like to stay here at the compound with our family. With you, if you’d let me. I don’t want to leave.” 

“Omega.” Tony rolled over to the side only enough so he wasn’t crushing Loki beneath his weight, wings and arms still holding the Omega tight. “You never even had to ask. This is home. Don’t ever leave us.” 

_Home_.

*************

 **From Wade** : _Me and my mate will be north of the border for another week until our bonding honeymoon is up but when we’re back in the States we’d like to come by and check on Clint. That alright with you, oh Iron Alpha?_

 **From Tony** : _You and your mate are always welcome here. Bring baby gifts. Two of them._

 **From Wade:** _BIRD BOYS HAVING TWINS ho ho holy shit. We’ll bring baby gifts and presents for the Omega._

The Alpha smiled and put his phone down, picking up his coffee cup from the outside balcony ledge and taking a slow sip. It was a beautiful morning-- good news from Wade and Peter about their successful bonding, the reminder that he was going to be a dad all over again any day now with Steve and then again with Clint sometime after the New Year. Loki had crept out of his bed before dawn but a quick peek into Bucky’s room had found both Omegas wrapped around each other, Maria snuggled in safe between them and Tony had only _smiled_ at the scene. 

He wouldn’t have minded meeting the morning with Loki at his side, but they had time for that, and how could he be upset about his Omegas loving each other as much as they loved him? 

“It is quite early to be smiling quite so wide, Anthony.” Frigga came through the balcony doors and out into the cool morning air. “You scent like my child, might they be the reason for your happiness?” 

“I scent like my Omega.” Tony corrected and the Queen Mother only hesitated a split second before nodding, acknowledging the family Alpha’s claim.

“Of course. Your scents mingle well.” 

“That they do.” Tony’s smile stretched a little wider. “How are you this morning, Lady Frigga?” 

“I am… intrigued by this family of yours.” Frigga leaned against the railing, golden and diamond wings swept round her shoulders to keep her warm. “Thor says you have a specific, individual relationship with everyone here, and that most of the relationships involve romance and some degree of sexual intimacy.” 

Tony waited with raised eyebrows, never one to speak with a stranger about the intricacies of their family, fully aware that the other Alpha had a point to make. 

Frigga pursed her lips slightly when Tony didn’t answer, but finally continued, “A mother would worry that perhaps their children would be overlooked, forgotten in a family such as this. With so many partners, so many young offspring, it would be simple for one to slip through the cracks and be forgotten.”

“Maybe if I was the Alpha and everyone in the compound was my harem.” Tony shook his head derisively. “But we are a _family_. I love all of them, they all love me and they all love each other, no matter which ways those relationships play out. No one is left behind or forgotten, no one slips through the cracks.” 

“Perhaps. But--” 

“Loki needs to know they are loved unconditionally.” Tony cut in, huge wings flaring in an unmistakable challenge. “They need to know we love them no matter their parentage, the color of their skin, their magic or past or vulnerability. I don’t see why you think that would be difficult.” 

Frigga’s jaw clenched, but the Alpha forced herself to relax. “You don’t like me, do you Anthony of Midgard?” 

“I would like to adore you, simply because you are Thor and Loki’s mother.” Tony shrugged. “But while your arrival has made some members of my family very happy, it’s causing distress for others and I won’t tolerate people who cause distress within my family. Tread _carefully_ , Queen Mother.” 

Frigga was mildly impressed that a human would threaten her, however obliquely, but she _also_ knew there was a house full of super human and super powered people that would not hesitate to back their Alpha up, and that even Thor would raise his hammer if it meant protecting his mate.

“I am only here to ensure the safe birth of my grandchild.” the goddess’s wings dropped briefly, quickly in a show of acquiescence and Tony’s wings flickered in an acknowledgment. “I know the child James isn’t Thor’s offspring, but his love for your Steven has brought me something of a bond with the baby. I would also--” a nearly unsteady intake of breath, the first sign of vulnerability the goddess had shown. “--I would also love very much if you would grant me permission to spend time with Maria. Loki loves her so much, I can scent them on her skin. To return to Asgard with the memories of two such precious children would make me very happy.” 

“You’ll have to ask Bucky about holding Maria, but I have no objection.” Tony blinked when Frigga’s scent bloomed with the scent of _starlight_ , happiness nearly radiating off the Queen. “My kiddos will already grow up with a house full of family, a grandmother who can bring them presents from another realm will fit right into our well orchestrated chaos.” 

“Thank you.” Frigga pressed at her heart gratefully, then dropped her eyes to Tony’s arc reactor and tilted her head to ask, “Your daughter the witch mentioned you have thought about removing the reactor from your chest.” 

“I’ve been thinking about it.” The Alpha’s fingers flexed around his coffee cup. “Even with taking a step back from missions and working with SHIELD, I know continued use of the reactor will end up poisoning me. Cancer most likely, sepsis definitely. It needs to come out.” 

“Thor told me how you built it yourself.” 

“In a cave.” Tony nodded shortly. “With a box of scraps. I should have died at least a hundred different times.” 

“I heard something about your father or uncle having injected you with a watered down version of a super soldier serum.” 

“It’s the only reason I didn’t die.” the Alpha’s scent dropped bitter thinking about Obadiah. “Should be grateful to the bastard since his little experiment ended up saving my life.” 

“But instead your family dropped him over the side of your Tower in New York and let him splatter across the roads below.” the Queen finished calmly. “Yes, I heard the story. Quite remarkable. And surely you’ve reasoned that if the serum you were given protected you from infection, it would allow you enough healing to come through such a delicate surgery easily?” 

“I--” Tony tapped at the casing anxiously. “I’ve considered that possibility, yes.” 

“Mm.” Frigga hummed quietly, then-- “I am a mother, Anthony of Midgard. My children are my entire world and though I haven’t been as supportive or fair as I wish, there is no turning back the past to correct my mistakes. What I _can_ do is ensure the one my children have chosen to love is able to spend decades in their arms.” 

The other Alpha’s brow furrowed and she finished softly, “I am revered as both healer and witch, Anthony. If assisting with this procedure and ensuring your safe recovery would help repair the hurt in my child’s heart, then it is the least I could do in return for all you have given Thor and Loki. _Please_. Allow me to help you and your daughter and your doctors with this.” 

….”I’ll keep that in mind.” 

************

“Lo.” Bucky yawned and shifted in the bed, careful to keep the sharp edges of his primaries away from Loki and Maria as he cuddled them both closer with his left arm, the plates shifting and realigning as he held them tight. “Smell good. Scent like our Alpha.” 

“Yes, I think Maria likes it too.” Loki chuckled sleepily and rubbed gently at the baby girls back, nuzzling her in tighter to their throat where the scent of Tony of the strongest on his skin. Maria purred quietly and double fisted chunks of Loki’s hair in her pudgy hands to keep them close. “She crawled over to me the moment I came to bed and won’t let go.” 

“Tony was good to you?” Bucky brushed his lips to Loki’s forehead, then kissed his daughter as well. “You okay?” 

“You know he was good to me.” Loki flushed just lightly and Bucky smiled knowingly. The Omega well remembered the first night he’d spent with the Alpha, the way Tony had been gentle and possessive and safe for him when Bucky had finally been ready to let go and let himself be _loved_. 

“Yeah.” Another kiss. “I know he was good to you. Tony always is.” 

“Tis a thing of beauty.” Loki said then, and Bucky asked, “Our Alpha?” 

“Our family.” the Omega murmured and Bucky smiled again. 

“Yeah, it sure is.” 

**********

**Fic Notes:**

> _How much do we love Frostiron. Ugh poor Loki trying to equate being able to have sex with being emotionally okay and ugh Tony reminding them over and over that they aren’t broken and the sex isn’t necessary. We stan one ridiculously supportive Alpha._
> 
> _Tony’s entire energy with Frigga is amazing. I love Frigga so much but Tony has to protect Loki and I love how he does it here._
> 
> _I am eternally soft for Bucky and Loki and Maria being a little family unit._
> 
> _I have no additional chapters of this fic scheduled yet, but I’ve got a whole list of them ready to go including “coming to the family” origin stories for ace!Bruce, Nat and Sam and even Steve. And then of course, the arrival of Baby James and eventually Clint’s kiddos because he has such strong connections to so many members of the family, it’s going to be amazing._
> 
> _So stay tuned and if you aren’t already subscribed to the series, DO IT so you don’t miss any updates!_


End file.
